the_incrementfandomcom-20200213-history
E Squadron
E Squadron is the official designation for the group of special forces operatives tasked with special projects. About the Squadron E Squadron's role is to carry out clandestine military operations for the Secret Intelligence Service. SIS is active in countries around the world. They develop and run agents, form alliances with various factions inside foreign countries and gather intelligence from a wide range of sources. To what extent E Squadron would be used in an offensive scenario is not publicly known at this point. As is the case for the SAS and SBS, there are no women in active roles within E Squadron, however, they are permitted in administrative and management roles. The squadron's specialist training allows them to operate in a wide range of climates and areas. Like the rest of the Regiment, it operates out of the SAS Headquarters at Credenhill, the former RAF base. Command Structure E Squadron operates under a gold/silver/bronze command structure. Gold Commander The gold commander is in overall control of their organisation's resources at the incident. This person will not be onsite, but at a distant control room, gold command, where he or she will formulate the strategy for dealing with the incident. In the case of E Squadron, the Chief of the SIS is the Gold Commander. Charles Jacobs Silver Commander (Sunray) The silver commander is the tactical commander who manages tactical implementation following the strategic direction given by Gold and makes it into sets of actions that are completed by Bronze. Often, the Silver Commander will accompany the troops to their operational location. Colonel Tom Moore Colonel Bill Jeffries (Acting) Major Paul Darlison (Silver 2iC/Sunray Minor) Bronze Commander The bronze commander directly controls an organisation's resources in the field and will be found with their staff working at the scene. If multiple teams are necessary, Sunray Minor will accompany them into the field and take on tactical control. Captain Rick Freeman – Alpha Team Captain Sean O'Neill – Bravo Team Captain Alan Hale – Charlie Team Captain Martin Burns – Delta Team List of Members Senior Officers Major General Donald Morgan – Director Special Forces Colonel Tom Moore – Commanding Officer Major Paul Darlison – Second-in-Charge Colonel Bill Jeffries – Commanding Officer (Acting) Tactical Alpha Team Captain Rick Freeman – Team Leader Sergeant Mickey Fielding – 2IC/Heavy Weapons and Explosives Corporal Chris McLennan – Sniper Lance Corporal David Nielsen † – Signals and Communications Trooper/Lance Corporal Jacob Radcliffe – Signals and Communications Corporal Owen Smith – Combat Medic Lance Corporal Ryan Walton – Spotter/Second Sniper Bravo Team Captain Sean O'Neill – Team Leader Sergeant Brandon Jackson – 2IC/Combat Medic Corporal Liam Conway † – Signals and Communications Lance Corporal/Corporal Daniel Kasprowicz – Heavy Weapons and Explosives Lance Corporal Billy Jones – Sniper Lance Corporal Nicholas Cooper – Spotter/Second Sniper Lance Corporal Jay Rogers – Signals and Communications Charlie Team Captain Alan Hale – Team Leader Sergeant Oliver Richmond – 2IC/Signals and Communications Corporal Adam Davis – Heavy Weapons and Explosives Lance Corporal Jos Buchanan – Combat Medic Lance Corporal Tony Cook – Sniper Corporal Jason Lee – Spotter/Second Sniper Delta Team Captain Martin Burns – Team Leader Sergeant Jamie Walton – 2IC/Sniper Corporal Gary Foster – Heavy Weapons and Explosives Lance Corporal Michael Nelson – Combat Medic Trooper/Lance Corporal Victor Hill – Signals and Communications Lance Corporal Justin Thomas – Spotter/Second Sniper Intelligence Officers Matt Quinn – Sasha Cohen – Administrative Charles Jacobs – Chief of SIS Suze Montreux – MI5 Liaison Olivia Stanton – Ministry of Defence Liaison Robyn Tierney – Chief of Staff, MI6 Des Wright – Squadron Quartermaster Sergeant